Camptothecin, a cytotoxic aalkaloid first isolated from the wood and bark of Cwmptotheca Acuminata (Nyssaceae) by Wall and his coworkers (J. Am. Chem. Soc. 88, 3888, 1966), was shown to have antitumor activity against the mouse leukemia L 1210 system. The structure of camptothecin, an aakaloid which has a commonly occurring indole alkaloid group (Heckendorf et al, J Org. Chem. 41, 2045, 1976), is shown below as Formula (X). ##STR2##
This compound has a pentacyclic ring system with only one asymmetrical center in ring E with a 20(S)-configuration. The pentacyclic ring system includes a pyrrolo [3, 4-b] quinoline moiety (rings A, B and C), a conjugated pyridone (ring D), and a six-membered lactone (ring E) with an .alpha.--hydroxyl group. Camptothecin was of great interest from the time of its initial isolation due to its noteworthy activity in the mouse leukemia L 1210 system. Earlier data for the antitumor activity of camptothecin were obtained by employing experimentally transplanted malignancies such as leukemia L 1210 in mice, or Walker 256 tumor in rats (Chem. Rev. 23, 385, 1973, Cancer Treat. Rep. 60, 1007, 1967). Subsequent clinical studies showed that this compound was not usable as an anticancer agent in vivo due to its high toxicity. Camptothecin itself is insoluble in water. Therefore, camptothecin was evaluated clinically as a water-soluble sodium carboxylate salt in the early times. This form of camptothecin produced severe toxicity and seemed devoid of anticancer activity (Gottlieb et al, Cancer Chemother. Rep. 54, 461, 1970, and 56, 103, 1972, Muggia et al, Cancer Chemother. Rep. 56, 515, 1972, Moertel et al, Cancer Chemother. Rep. 56, 95, 1972, and Schaeppi et al, Cancer Chemother. Rep. 5:25, 1974). These results causedthe discontinuation of phase II trials. Continued evaluation of this agent showed that the sodium carboxylate salt is only 10% as potent as the native camptothecin with the closed lactone ring intact (Wall et al, In Internaional Symposium on Biochemistry And Physiology of The Alkaloids, Mothes et al, eds, Academie--Verlag, Berlin, 77, 1969, Giovanella et al, Cancer res. 51, 3052, 1991). In addition, important parameters for antitumor activity in the camptothecin family have been established (Wall et al, Ann. Rev., PharmacoL ToxicoL 17, 117, 1977). These results indicate that intact lactone ring E and .alpha.--hydroxyl group are essential for antitumor activity.
In 1989, Giovanella et al. found that some of the non-water soluble derivatives of camptothecin have high antitumor activity against xenograft of human tumors (Giovanella et al., Science, 246, 1046, 1989). It has also been shown that administration of camptothecin with closed lactone ring is superior to injections of water-soluble carboxylate salt (Giovanella et al, Cancer Res., 51, 3052, 1991). These findings further confirmed the importance of the intact lactone ring.
Clearly, there is a need to modify 20(S) amptothecin ("CPT") to enable the lactone form to stay longer in the body while retaining the structural elements (i.e. 20-hydroxyl and lactone ring E) which are essential for its antitumor activity.
Ring opening of CPT leads to much more potent anticancer activity in mice than in humans. In effect, CPT administered intramuscularly ("i.m."), subcutaneously (`s.c.`), and intrastomach ("i.s.") has proved to be a very potent anticancer agent against human tumors in mice, i.e., when growing as xenotransplants in nude mice (Giovanella et al, Cancer Res. 51:3052, 1991). However, when tumors were treated with CPT in humans, a lower degree of anticancer activity in humans, than in mice, was exhibited (Stehlin et al., In Camptothecins: New Anticancer Agents, 1995, CRC Press, pp. 59-65).
The same phenomenon was observed with other CPT derivatives. In mice, 9-nitrocamptothecin ("9NC") has proven to be 2-3 times more potent than CPT against human tumor xenografts causing the total eradication of all the human malignancies treated (Pantazis et aL, Cancer Res. 53:1577, 1993; Pantazis et al., Int. J. Cancer 53:863, 1995).
Pharmacological studies demonstrated that the majority (57%) of the 9NC drug present in the plasma after i.s. administration is in the closed lactone form (FIG. 3). Pharmacological studies on the plasma levels of 9NC after oral administration to Phase I clinical trial patients demonstrate that, on average, only .about.3% of the drug present is in the closed lactone form (FIGS. 4 and 5).
In perfect agreement with such findings, the clinical responses in this group of patients, although higher than those obtained with CPIr are still a far cry below the results obtained in mice (32/32 complete tumor regressions in mice versus 2/32 in humans). Clearly, again there is a pressing need for a modification which will slow and delay the lactone ring opening upon its entrance into the blood circulation.
A number of attempts have made to provide more active derivatives of camptothecin, but none of these compounds has been disclosed to be able to delay the opening of the lactone ring E.